1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater device for shaving products and, more particularly, to a heated tray for holding a razor and heating the blades and/or a shaving product such as shaving cream or gel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When shaving with a razor, it is preferable to apply a foam lather to the skin in order to promote smooth passage of the blades of the razor over the skin. Today, most people use either shave cream or gel which is dispensed from a pressurized canister. Warming the skin and the shaving cream or gel prior to application provides for increased comfort and a closer shave. In particular, it is believed that the warmer temperature softens the hairs and makes them easier to cut. For many years, barber shops have used commercial grade hot lather dispensers for heating shaving cream. Typically, a barber will place a hot towel on the face of the customer and then apply the warm lather just prior to shaving. In an attempt to provide the same comfortable and close shave when shaving at home, others have proposed various devices for heating shaving cream which is dispensed from a pressurized canister. Examples of such devices are found in the U.S. Patents to Elder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,701 and Carlucci et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,160.
In addition to warm lather, most people who shave with a razor prefer the blades of the razor to be warm when applied to the skin surface. Much like warming the lather, the warm blades provide added comfort and are believed to also enhance the performance of the razor by cutting the hairs more effectively. Warming the blades of the razor is usually done by holding the blade cartridge under hot running water.
Ideally, it is desirous to heat both the shaving cream and blades of the razor for the reasons set forth above. To do this, the present state of the art requires two separate devices or actions. Specifically, a shave cream dispensing and warming device, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,701 and 6,056,160, is needed to heat the shaving cream or gel and a separate device is required for heating the blades of the razor. As noted above, most people heat the blades of the razor under hot running water, thus requiring a separate action.
The present invention provides a device which simultaneously heats a shaving product, such as shaving cream or gel, along with the blades of the razor. The heated razor tray of the present invention is particularly suited for use in conjunction with a combination razor and dispenser of the type shown in the U.S. Patent to Derin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,611. It should be noted that combined razor and dispenser devices similar to the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,611 are contemplated for use in conjunction with the heated razor tray of the present invention.